


Pierwszy dzień w szkole

by Underthewater2016



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Parents Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Zakazane Pairingi, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst napisany na podstawie tego filmiku:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRXhw-8UAbg&list=LLUo2pN-h7rI46FgXTu7n_Vw&t=14s&index=27Bardzo polecam.





	Pierwszy dzień w szkole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Stali wraz z Judy przed budynkiem szkoły, obserwując jak ich mała dziewczynka z plecakiem na plecach, workiem w ręce i uśmiechem na pyszczku znika w drzwiach budynku. 

\- Kiedy to minęło, co? Jeszcze nie tak dawno mieściła ci się w jednej łapie, gdy tańcowaliście po salonie. – Judy szturchnęła go łokciem w bok, trafiając jak zwykle, idealnie między żebra. Krzywiąc się rozmasował obolały bok i spojrzał w dół, na żonę z wyrzutem. Jego spojrzenie od razu zmiękło pod naporem fiołkowych oczu. Króliczyca w ogóle się nie zmieniła od dnia, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Te same duże, piękne ślepia okolone długimi rzęsami, mięciusie, szare futerko i słodki ogonek, którym uwielbiał się bawić, gdy oboje byli… Zacisnął oczy i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Nie powinien myśleć w tym momencie o tego typu rzeczach. Znajdowali się pod szkołą ich córki. Ich małej córeczki, która tak szybko dorastała. 

Oczy momentalnie mu się zaszkliły. 

\- Czy ty płaczesz?

\- Ja? Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął, starając się dyskretnie otrzeć cieknący nos. 

\- Taaa. Wy wilki jesteście takie emocjonalne – powiedziała Judy, wykorzystując jego własny teks przeciwko niemu. 

\- Nie przeginaj Karotka. Doskonale pamiętam ten dzień, gdy rozpaczałaś nad nieudanym ciastem, do którego zapomniałaś dodać mąki – wyszczerzył się złośliwie, widząc jak króliczyca zesztywniała. 

\- Obiecałeś, że nie będziemy do tego wracać. Poza tym mówiłeś, że ci smakowało. 

\- Bo smakowało. Było dobre, nawet jeśli konsystencją przypominało pudding. 

\- I było przy tym dużo zabawy. 

\- Pamiętam. – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich umorusanych pyszczków po małej wojnie na jedzenie. 

\- Ech… - Judy westchnęła tęsknie i spojrzała na drzwi szkoły, gdzie zniknęła ich mała Violet. Tym razem to w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, a długie uszy zawisły smętnie, odzwierciedlając jej nastrój. 

\- I kto tu jest bardziej emocjonalny? – szturchnął żonę biodrem, po czym objął ją ramieniem, pozwalając Judy wtulić się w swój bok. 

\- Ja nie chcę żeby tak szybko rosła. Tęsknie za dniami, gdy uczyła się chodzić, mówiła swoje pierwsze słowa. To było takie słodkie, gdy raczkowała po podłodze, co rusz ciągnąc nas za nogawki, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Gdy wodziła za nami ciekawskim wzrokiem ze swojego wózeczka i piszczała radośnie, bo udało jej się zrobić bańki ze śliny. – rozpłakała się na dobre, mocząc łzami jego nową, zieloną koszulę. O smarkach nie chciał nawet myśleć. 

\- Ja tak bardzo tęsknie nawet za wstawaniem do niej w nocy, brakiem snu spowodowanym ząbkowaniem, czy kolkami. Za noszeniem jej pod sercem, gdzie była bezpieczna i stale ze mną!

Zamarł. 

Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!?

\- Nick, co ty robisz!? – krzyknęła zaskoczona Judy, gdy bez słowa uprzedzenia przerzucił ją sobie przez ramie i ruszył w stronę zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu. 

– Postaw mnie! 

\- Nie. Idziemy do domu. 

\- Ale Nick!

\- Cicho Karotka. Pozwól mi być dobrym mężem i spełnić życzenie ukochanej żony.

A, że było ono jego własnym, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ciekawe jak wiele dzieci będzie wstanie utrzymać ze swojej policyjnej pensji.


End file.
